Imperceptível
by Lina Limao
Summary: Virgínia Weasley, a caçula da família. A mais imperceptível dos Weasley, mesmo tendo cabelos igualmente ruivos e roupas de segunda mão. Ninguém a notava. Ninguém tinha tempo para ela. Ninguém, exceto ele...


**Título:** Imperceptível

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Personagem/Casal:** Draco M. & Ginny W.

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** "_Ninguém jamais seria capaz de compreender. Apenas eles seriam"_

**Avisos:** Nenhum

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Se pertencesse, não estaria fazendo Fanfics e.e deeer

**xox**

**P**assos barulhentos, cabelos chamativos que sacudiam conforme andava, pele pálida contrastando com sardas na região do nariz.

Virgínia Weasley.

Ela caminhava determinada pelos corredores, com uma bolsa pendurada no ombro e um livro em seu antebraço.

A caçula. A que não brilhava. A que não chamava atenção. A que se apaixonou por Harry Potter quando mais nova. A única garota dos Weasley.

Várias definições circulavam pelos corredores barulhentos sobre Gina, mas nenhuma delas a incomodava.

A mais discreta dos Weasley, embora tivesse o mesmo cabelo ruivo e as mesmas roupas de segunda mão.

Gina tinha um sorriso angelical, olhos angelicais, seus passos barulhentos de criança e os livros que carregava passavam sempre a impressão de boa garota. Estava sempre acima de todas as suspeitas. Foi assim, inclusive, que obteve sucesso em seu segundo ano, quando estava sendo manipulada pelo diário de Tom Riddle.

Ninguém via mais nela do que isso.

Nem mesmo Neville que, vez ou outra, demonstrava algum interesse em descobrir mais sobre ela.

Ninguém notou quando ela passou pelo corredor;

Ninguém reparou em que direção ela seguia;

Ninguém percebeu que já era muito tarde para ela estar perambulando pelo castelo;

E ninguém sentiu a falta dela no dormitório.

Sem nenhum perigo, sem nenhum olhar cair sobre ela, parou de frente para a estátua e disse a senha.

Adorava a praticidade do quarto dos monitores.

Entrou pela passagem sem nenhum problema, e notou que as luzes do quarto estavam acesas. Viu a passagem se fechar novamente e suspirou aliviada. Mesmo sendo discreta, nunca se sabe. Hogwarts podia até ser a prova de perigos, comensais, dementadores e qualquer ameaça aparente. Mas não era livre de fofocas. Sabia bem disso.

Foi colocando de forma descuidada a bolsa sobre a cama, como se o fizesse sempre. Deixou o livro sobre a cômoda e ouviu, ao fundo, o barulho do chuveiro. Sorriu um pouco, e colou o corpo na porta que abafafa o som. Murmurou na fresta.

- Cheguei.

A resposta não demorou a vir.

- Já estou indo. Ou quer se aventurar aqui comigo?

Riu.

- Já tomei banho. Boa tentativa. Vem logo.

Ouviu a risada abafada de dentro do banheiro e se afastou da porta. Aproximou-se do espelho e ajeitou um pouco os cabelos, tentando lhes deixar menos escorridos, com um pouco mais de volume.

Não se maquiou.

Não tirou o uniforme.

Apenas descalçou os sapatos e ficou sentada na cama, revirando a bolsa, ajeitando as coisas que havia trazido e apanhando a sobremesa que havia embalado para os dois.

Ninguém notou quando ela fez isso.

Ninguém nunca notava.

Nem mesmo seus irmãos.

Todos sempre estavam ocupados demais para prestar atenção na pequena Ginny. Todos sempre falavam sobre Voldemort, Horcruxes, e diabos a quatro.

Mal sabiam eles que a pequena invisível já sabia com antecedência tudo que ia acontecer. Por isso, nem se preocupava mais.

O barulho do chuveiro cessou.

Ela sentiu um pouco de frio. Abriu o guarda roupa e apanhou uma coberta. Um enorme edredom verde e branco, o qual ela se enrolou mesmo sentada, deixando apenas o rosto a mostra.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, e ele saiu.

Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas pra ela e sorriu torto. Ela riu pra ele e mandou um beijo.

Ele, **e apenas ele**, fora capaz de notá-la.

A princípio, só zombava dela. Ria de sua timidez, caçoava de sua pobreza, família, tudo. Absolutamente tudo que sabia sobre ela, era motivo de chacota.

Mas, ao contrário dos outros cabeça de fogo, ela não se irritava. Não com facilidade. Não esbravejava, não xingava, não o amaldiçoava, apenas ignorava.

E Draco Malfoy não podia ser ignorado, pelas barbas de Merlin.

Teve que arrumar uma forma de chamar a atenção daquela cabeça de fósforo, e por isso, começou a segui-la, descobrindo mais sobre ela, em busca de qualquer detalhe que a atingisse.

Nada.

Ela era solitária. Vivia em seu próprio mundo.

Embora Draco fosse cercado de seguidores sonserinos, também se sentia só, algumas vezes. Sabia que só tinha amigos por que eles o temiam. Temiam seu pai.

Gina não temia.

Gina não, Virgínia, por favor.

Não acostumava-se a chamá-la pelo apelido. Nunca se acostumaria. Ela tinha um nome tão bonito. Tinha que ser sempre chamada por ele.

Tentou uma abordagem diferente.

Pensou em ser gentil com ela, para depois zombar de sua ingenuidade.

Um dia, na biblioteca, viu a pequena ruiva se esforçar para alcançar um livro numa prateleira alta. Riu e pegou o livro que ela queria. Os olhos chocolate dela ficaram assustados, e suas bochechas salientes pigmentaram-se de um rosa que ele nunca havia visto. Encantou-se por aquela visão.

Não trocaram uma palavra.

Apenas deu o livro para ela e caminhou para longe.

Começou assim.

Draco passou a frequentar a biblioteca.

Gina passou a escolher livros mais difíceis de apanhar.

Ninguém percebeu quando, em uma das vezes, o livro escapou por entre seus dedos e caiu em sua cabeça, batendo com força nos cabelos loiros.

Ninguém percebeu a risada de Gina.

Ninguém percebeu as bochechas do Malfoy corando.

Ninguém percebeu Gina ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo na bochecha dele, antes de dirigir-lhe a palavra: _"Obrigada, Malfoy"_.

"_Eca, Weasley. Não se pode ser gentil com você, que você vem passar baba em mim"_.

Draco não disse que havia gostado do beijo. Apenas apareceu na biblioteca no dia seguinte. Parou ao lado da ruiva, e ela lhe olhou confusa.

"_Não quer nenhum livro hoje?"_

"_Não tem medo que lhe infecte com minha baba?"_

"_Não força a barra, Weasley"._

Ninguém percebeu quando ficaram amigos. Quando treinavam quadribol juntos, na floresta proibida, mas não muito distantes do castelo.

Ninguém notou quando se beijaram a primeira vez, no banheiro feminino.

Ninguém notava que Gina saia, ao menos três vezes por semana, e não voltava para dormir.

Quando saiu do banho e viu a ruiva enrolada em seu edredom, com aquele olhar tão angelical, inclinou-se na cama e capturou-lhe os lábios num selinho rápido. Ela sorriu, quando desgrudou os lábios dos dela.

- Eu trouxe sobremesa. Não te vi na mesa, na hora do jantar...

- Não tive fome... Estava pensando.

Ele foi andando pela cama até chegar ao lado de Gina. Ajeitou-se com o braço em volta dela e a viu sorrir, como uma boneca de porcelana. Estendeu para ele a vasilha com a sobremesa e duas colheres. Ele pegou apenas uma, deu uma colherada e provou.

- Eca, Virgínia. O que é isso?!

Ela riu enquanto ele torcia o nariz.

- Doce de abóbora. Pensei que fosse gostar...

- Blérgh!

Ela tomou a vasilha das mãos dele e colocou em seu colo, afundando a colher no doce e colocando na boca. O loiro passou os dedos nos fio rubros dela e brincou com eles por um tempo, analisando os detalhes de sua pele, suas feições...

Os olhos dela voltaram-se para ele e estendeu uma de suas mãos frias na direção do rosto dele, lhe acarinhando a bochecha enquanto a colher ficava presa entre seus lábios. Ele puxou a colher da boca dela e ela sorriu gentilmente para ele.

- Então...

Os olhos dela encararam os cinzentos dele por um tempo. Pareceu ter receio da pergunta.

- Já decidiu o que vai fazer?

Fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Ela apertou os lábios carnudos, temendo a resposta.

- E a que conclusão você chegou?

- Olha, Weasley... Se você pensa, nessa sua cabeça ruiva, que eu, Draco fucking Malfoy, vou abrir mão da minha mordomia, da minha família, da minha fortuna e da minha popularidade só pra ficar com você...

Arregalou os olhos castanhos. Empalideceu.

Já esperava por isso.

- ...Você está absolutamente certa.

Arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

Não esperava por isso.

Ele riu.

- Tire essa expressão idiota do rosto, Virgínia. Está parecendo um de seus irmãos.

A ruiva arfou.

- Está falando sério?

Os olhos cinza giraram nas órbitas.

- Já menti pra você?

Um sorriso escapou pelos lábios dela. Logo, seu semblante ficou preocupado.

- Mas você tem a marca...

- E daí, Virgínia? Arranco uma tira de pele se for preciso.

- Seu pai vai te matar...

- Meu pai, seu pai, seus irmãos, Voldemort, eu sei, acredite, eu já pensei em tudo isso.

O descaso dele a surpreendeu.

- Você não tem medo? Por que você não é lá uma pessoa muito valente.

- Obrigado, Weasley.

- Não, não foi o que quis dizer.

Gina embaralhou-se nas palavras. Corou. Draco riu.

- Pare de rir de mim, Malfoy.

- Como não vou rir de você? Está parecendo a mesma Weasley assustada que era quando criança.

Gina bufou.

- Pode falar sério ao menos sobre isto, por dez minutos, por favor?

- Claro. Vou contar no relógio.

Ela respirou fundo, pedindo paciência aos céus. Ás vezes, Draco sabia perfeitamente como lhe irritar. E lhe irritava, só por diversão. Para vê-la nervosa. Como nunca conseguia ver, quando a provocava nos corredores.

Virgínia nervosa era a coisa mais _linda_ que já havia visto.

- Tem noção do que vem pela frente? Tem idéia do que seu pai vai fazer? Comensais da morte, Voldemort, e todas essas coisas que nós temos evitado irão vir atrás de nós. Minha família vai ter um troço. Nós poderemos ser mortos. Tem certeza que é isso que você realmente quer, Draco?

Draco sentou-se direito na cama. Desenrolou a ruiva do edredom e alcançou suas mãos geladas.

- Não estou perdendo nada. Minha família sempre foi um desastre. Eu tenho a marca, ótimo, se continuasse como comensal e continuasse participando de tudo aquilo, Virgínia, estaria morto. Você sabe que sim, também sei, então sejamos realistas, ok? Nada do que vá acontecer comigo pode ser... Pior do que o previsto.

- Mas...

- Me deixe terminar, Weasley faladeira. Eu estarei em perigo, mas sempre estive. Isso vai ser novo pra você. Essa correria, esse medo já é minha rotina. Não sei ao certo que decisão você vai tomar, mas eu te escolhi. Pode não ser o bastante, mas... Prometo te proteger... De tudo, sempre, com tudo que tenho.

Ela continuou em silêncio, olhando para ele.

Draco quis dizer que a amava.

Sentiu em seu coração que era hora de dizer, mas não precisou.

Gina soube assim que olhou em seus olhos.

Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de uma forma que ele nunca havia visto antes. Seus lábios rosados comprimiram-se em um sorriso.

- Vamos ver se você vai mesmo cumprir isso, Malfoy.

Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e o beijou. Sentiu o gostinho de seus lábios e o calor dos braços dele, quando a abraçou.

Gina quis dizer que o amava.

Sentia isso com urgência, queimava em seu peito a vontade de dizer, mas não precisou.

Draco soube assim que percebeu a afobação nos lábios dela.

Era assim que se entendiam.

Ninguém jamais seria capaz de compreender.

Apenas eles seriam.

**Xox**

_Ficou meio bobinha, né? Eu sei _

_Mas fiquei com vontade de escrever sobre o casal. Comecei escrevendo sobre eles, e me bateu uma nostalgia enorme. _

_Quis fazer uma Gina mais calma, mais tranqüila, menos escandalosa... Sempre a achei muito discreta. Até demais. _

_Não sei se consegui fazer direito. _

_Podem, por favor, me mandar reviews? _

_Apreciaria bastante _

_Obrigada por ler ;* _


End file.
